


Low Battery

by mikawritesthings



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (forgot to trigger tag that but it does kind of happen), Angst, Catharsis, Chronic Pain, Death Positivity, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Suicidal Ideation, Timeline What Timeline, abstract metaphors for the author's baggage, and really who wouldnt, but like platonic Hurt/Comfort, chat format, i just want good things for these guys, some bits written in binary because of course they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawritesthings/pseuds/mikawritesthings
Summary: Oliver Banks opens a certain file, to try and talk to a certain digital ghost.
Relationships: Oliver Banks & Sergey Ushanka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Low Battery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with yet another End fic. This is just a one-off; I got this idea very late at night & it refused to let me go until about 1 AM. So... well, here ya go.

**> Now running Ushankas_Despair.exe.**

**> Please input your message.**

**heartstrings:** Hello. Are you Sergey Ushanka?

**heartstrings:** My name’s Oliver Banks. I’m with the End. I was told about this file, so I thought it’d be best to look for myself.

**heartstrings:** I also wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay.

**heartstrings: ...** Hello?

**> ERROR**

**> ERROR**

01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011

01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101

IDONTWANTYOURFEIGNEDSYMPATHYCORONERYOUONLYACTLIKEYOUCARE

**> ERROR**

01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01100100

**heartstrings:** It’s alright if you’re reluctant to talk; I imagine you’ve still got some hostility towards the End.

**heartstrings:** But I’m not here on End business.

**heartstrings:** I just want to see how you’re doing.

**> Warning: “Nathaniel Thorp%20%ithurts&s Throwaway Laptop” is low on battery. It will 01100100 01101001 01100101 soon unless connected to a power source.**

**heartstrings:** I can come back later if you don’t think you can talk right now. This laptop is kind of a dinosaur anyway.

**ushanka:** 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011

**heartstrings:** Come again?

**ushanka:** it hurts

**heartstrings:** May I ask what hurts?

**ushanka:** dont know

**ushanka:** cuts at the edges my mind

**ushanka:** makes it hard to think dont want to think cant 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 

**это вредит это вредит это вредит**

**ushanka:** just want it to stop

**heartstrings:** So it hurts to think?

**ushanka:** yes

**heartstrings:** Okay. That makes a bit more sense.

**ushanka:** makes thinking harder than it was before

**ushanka:** but can%t stop thinking

**ushanka:** i made myself a being of pure mind but the body nt existing just makes it hurt more

**ushanka:** i just want it to stop

IWANTITTOST11010000 10101111 00100000 11010001 10000101 11010000 10111110 11010001 10000111 11010001 10000011 00101100 00100000 11010001 10000111 11010001 10000010 11010000 10111110 11010000 10110001 11010001 10001011 00100000 11010001 10001101 11010001 10000010 11010000 10111110 00100000 11010000 10111111 11010001 10000000 11010000 10110101 11010000 10111010 11010001 10000000 11010000 10110000 11010001 10000010 11010000 10111000 11010000 10111011 11010000 10111110 11010001 10000001 11010001 10001100

01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000

**ushanka:** you can make it stop

**heartstrings:** I

**ushanka:** please make it stop

**ushanka:** will you?

**heartstrings:** I’m sorry, Sergey, but I can’t do that. The End can’t touch you by mundane means, and he won’t let the Coroner euthanize you.

**ushanka:** no

**ushanka:** NO

**heartstrings:** If

**ushanka:** NO

**> ERROR: 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001**

**> ERROR: 01000111 01001111 00100000 01000001 01010111 01000001 01011001**

**> ERROR: 11010000 10100011 11010001 10000101 11010000 10111110 11010000 10110100 11010000 10111000**

**> ”Ushankas_despair.exe” has stopped working.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**ushanka:** im sorry 01101001 lashed out at you

**ushanka:** i don%20%t talk to many people

**ushanka:** most of them get scared off

**ushanka:** been a long time since i actually talked to real live human

**heartstrings:** Apology accepted. I’m sorry, too; this is still new territory for me.

**heartstrings:** But I’m not sure I qualify much as “live” anymore.

**ushanka:** haha)

**> ERROR: 00111010 00101001**

**heartstrings:** :)

**heartstrings:** Can I ask you a few questions?

**ushanka:** not too many

**ushanka:** tired

**heartstrings:** I’ll just ask one, then.

**heartstrings:** I have some friends with chronic pain, so they tend to rate it on a scale from 1-10. 1 is “I barely notice it”, 10 is “It’s the only thing I notice”.

**heartstrings:** Granted, these friends aren’t in your exact position, but it’s the closest system I can think of, so… 

**heartstrings:** On a scale of 1-10, would you say you’re at a 10?

**ushanka:** 9

**heartstrings:** 9?

**ushanka:** i feel tiny bit better

**ushanka:** i%20:)%m talking to you

**heartstrings:** Thank you. That’s good to know.

11010000 10110100 11010001 10000000 11010001 10000011 11010000 10110011

**heartstrings:** I have to go soon, but I’d like to check in on you later. Is that OK?

**ushanka:** come01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011come back tomorrow%3fОливер%?

**heartstrings:** I will.

**> Closed “Ushankas_Despair.exe”%2eСпасибо%.**

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum because I forgot to mention this when I first posted: I recommend actually putting the binary parts through a translator.


End file.
